Love Blind
by bunnie13
Summary: Gou felt like an idiot. She could have had Seijuurou back when he was in high school, but she was too busy with other things to take notice. Now Seijuurou is at college and things seem hopeless for love-struck Gou. At least until a chance re-encounter causes her rethink everything she once thought about the ex-captain.


Hi :)

I used up all my thinking writing this, so I'll just say that I don't own any of the characters in this fic. Also, I try to stay as close to canon as I can but sometimes I just get too excited and start making stuff up. I know Rin and Haru don't end up going to the same college (a girl can dream) so if there is anything else not quite right then I swear it was intentional (probably)

There are a few side pairings like RinXHaru, ReiXNagisa and implied SousukeXMakoto, but none of that is really central to the plot.

Rated T because I have a tendency to reference sexy stuff and do other immoral things and I don't want to get yelled at.

So yeah, I'll shut up. Hope you like it!

* * *

Love Blind

Mid-Summer...

So I totally thought my mom going away was going to be a good thing. Not because I don't love her or anything, I totally do, but its just Rin and I never get to just hang out the two of us! I don't know who I'm kidding really, ever since he started dating Haruka he is literally _never_ on his own. Like, even when I think he is and I do my sister routine and barge into his room Haruka is just there. I mean, it's kinda funny to watch Rin get all flustered, especially when he's half naked and falls over his jeans to slam the door in my face. I love Haruka and all, and I get that its my last summer to hang with them before they go to college but meh, is it so wrong to want to spend time with my over-emotional brother alone? And when Haruka is around the fridge is always full of fish, and lemme tell ya, there is only so much fish a girl can take, I'm almost certain there is a joke in there but I'm too annoyed to find it.

I suppose I can't really get mad. They are dating now after all. Sigh. I really need to stop hanging around the house while those two are going at it, not only are the loud moans and knocking picture frames a heavy reminder of how weird the whole thing is, but it is also a painful reminder of how single I am. Like, I didn't really notice it before, because I've always been more of a window shopper, but then Hana got a boyfriend. Then Nagisa and Rei got together, and suddenly Makoto and Sousuke are 'best friends.' Hana even said to me maybe its something I'm putting out there. That's why guys don't want to date me and all seem to turn gay. Well great, so now I'm either going to be single forever or have to date Momo the otter boy. That is so not happening, me with a younger guy? Get real, so not in this universe!

I decide that moping really doesn't suit me, especially when I hear Rin shout 'harder' through the wall. I shiver all over when I hear that, what on earth happens to Haruka behind Rin's door? He's all serious and brooding but they are always doing it! I can't imagine him kissing a guy, let alone doing that. He barely even holds Rin's hand for goodness sake! But anyway, I get myself up and dressed and I leave just as Nagisa and Rei are walking up the path. I dart into the rose bush (which later turned out not to be such a good idea, as I was picking thorns out of my hair for two days) but not before leaving the door on the latch. Lets see how Rin deals with being walked in on by Nagisa, I can't imagine in any world that's a good thing. Nagisa is the type of person who would blackmail them for life with it. Not that it would faze Haruka, but I'm sure Rin would have something to say about it.

I decide to go into town to grab something to eat that isn't fish. Maybe I'll even walk down the beach later or something. Sigh, how I really wish Hana was free. One thing is definitely certain as I walk through town, I am the only living human girl without a boyfriend. You should have seen it! Girl and boys everywhere, holding hands and making kissy faces. I look at them all scornfully as I stomp down the street like a hormonal Godzilla. Cake is the only thing that will cure me of my deep, dark depression. Cake and tea, that is all Gou Matsuoka needs to take away the pain. (Well, I wouldn't have said no if some huge muscular stranger suddenly appeared either)

"What can I get you, ma'am?" The woman behind the counter asks me.

I look at her disdainfully. She has a ring on her wedding finger, and of course she would. Suddenly everyone is in a relationship and I am the only single human left alive!

"Whatever has the most chocolate in." I say very seriously.

She blinks a few times and laughs. "That bad, huh?" She smiles.

"Like you wouldn't believe." I moan. "I'll have a tea, that cake and that cookie. I mean, the cookie has raisins in, so its gotta be healthy."

She laughs. "Sounds reason enough for me. That'll be 1000 yen please." She says, tapping the numbers into the cash register.

I reach for my bag and quickly want to slap my head against the counter. I was in such a hurry to get away from my sexually active brother that I completely forgot my bag! How does anyone forget their bag? Surely it's like putting on shoes! It's a natural thing. Great one Gou, you are just on fire today!

"Oh uh, looks like I left my purse at home, I'll have to just run and grab it." I say, wanting the ground to swallow me up there and then.

"I'll cover it. No biggie."

My eyes open wide, because I swear I recognise that voice.

"Oh, are you sure, sir?" The lady asks.

I peer back and it's Mikoshiba, but not the small annoying one. It was the old swim team captain Seijuurou. Man, I haven't seen him since nationals! That was at least three months ago. He looks as cheerful as ever, a bright smile on his kind face as he hands over the money and orders a coffee for himself. For a moment I feel so dumbstruck I can only stare at him like I'm having brain failure. He seems... different somehow. I don't know, maybe it's because he's not fawning all over me like he used to. Its like he's more mature, less of a schoolboy than he was before. How did I never appreciate just how good looking he and his muscles are? Was I being blind? I must have been.

I have no idea why my heart is beating so quickly because the likelihood is he's got a girlfriend now too. I mean, look at him! He's the definition of tall, muscle and gorgeous! Silly Gou, you should have paid more attention!

"Hey Gou, are you okay? You look a little... vague." Seijuurou says, and then he laughs gently. He has like a really nice laugh.

I shake my head. "Oh! Sorry, I was spacing out a little. Thank you for helping me out, I have a feeling Rin is in one of his moods so I didn't much fancy going home to get my purse. (I hadn't of course forgotten that by this point Nagisa had probably burst in on Rin and Haruka, even though I'm sure Rei tried to stop him) Good thing you showed up and saved me having to endure my brother's temper." I say, smiling.

He laughs, leaning on the counter as he does so. "Rin's not changed then, huh? I suppose I'll be seeing him in the big leagues next year." He says.

"Yeah I guess, if he can detach his mouth from Haru's long enough to go to college that is." I sigh, I know Seijuurou gets it because he had to deal with my brother's man period for like a whole year, and he didn't kill him!

"So he's still just as obsessed with Nanase? I could have guessed. I'm surprised he managed to make it into college at all with the attention he paid to the other side. Momo used to report back to me all the time." He smiles, nodding his head fondly. "I'm glad it worked out for both of them."

"Me too. That was one heck of a tense year. Well, you'd know, given Rin threw Samezuka under the bus and swam for our side." I laugh sheepishly. Enough time has gone by to laugh about that, right? Man, I hope it has.

The coffee lady plonks our orders down and I'm loath to admit it but I'm a little sad to see Seijuurou's order is in a takeaway cup. Why does a girl not realise a good thing until she's lost it! He would have totally been all over me before and now he's just not. I feel downbeat, but then he doesn't seem in any real rush to leave, we just shuffle down the counter so the server can help the next person.

"Ah that's all memories now. At least they both managed to work it out." He says.

I sip my drink, and man has she taken the chocolate thing literally. There are chocolate sprinkles on my tea! Who does that? I try to make it look like I'm not grimacing, because that is just not sexy. Not that I was trying to be sexy or anything! I was just... trying to look grateful! Yeah, sure, let's go with that.

"So, Mikoshiba-san, how is college going?" I ask.

He cringes slightly but forces a smile anyway. "Please, call me Seijuurou, I think we've known each other long enough. College is fine, there's some talk of Olympic scouts coming to watch us in the spring. That's a good thing for Rin and Haruka too, since Rin tells me they're both coming to the same school." He says.

"Well you did manage to get into one of the best colleges, of course Rin was likely to follow! I bet you have all the girls after you now." I say, nudging his arm playfully. Can I be honest and say I'm somewhat fishing for information? Like if I still have a line in or whether this fish was already caught.

He scratches the back of his head bashfully. "Well, truth be told I've been to focused on swimming to do much else. I've just arrived back for the summer and it's pretty much the first time I've done something other than get in and out of the pool since spring." He says.

Score Gou. You still have a chance! "Huh, so I suppose you won't be going back for a few months now." I say.

"Got that right." He says, peering down at his watch. His eyes bug slightly. "Oh crap, I've got somewhere I need to be. It was really cool catching up with you Gou, hopefully see you around! Tell Rin I said hey!" He runs towards the door and I watch him a little forlornly. Why is my heart thumping so much? For him!

* * *

One week later...

So, my edition of Muscle Monthly just came out and I can't even damn well focus because Nagisa and Rin are arguing about something. I swear to god, I am going to run into that room brandishing a bread knife in a minute because I can't freaking take it! Ever since Nagisa 'accidently' walked in on Rin and Haruka he's practically blackmailed Rin into letting him and Rei stay here. It shouldn't be awkward, given that they are all gay but, man, it totally freaking is! Last night I was coming out of the bath in just a towel and Nagisa and Rei were just yuking it up on the landing. It was so freaking awkward.

Now they are arguing because Nagisa is hungry but there is no food in the house. Does he really think the magic fairy of food comes and fills our cupboards with lavish offerings each day? No, Nagisa, you actually have to buy the stuff yourself!

"Oh come on Rin, you can't survive off just fish!" I hear Nagisa shout and my eye actually twitches. I don't know what's worse, living with Nagisa or living with Haruka's fish obsession. They're both pretty crummy, I'll say that. The only person I would feel happy about moving in is Makoto, because at least he would cook and clean and know food doesn't magically appear in the home. But then, Makoto has his own life! Unlike Nagisa, Makoto comes round during the day with Sousuke (I swear something is going on there) and then they just leave! Like any normal person would!

"Go buy it yourself, since you're the one who's moved himself in without an invitation!" I hear Rin scream and suddenly the cotton wool in my ears doesn't serve its purpose anymore.

"Oh come on Rin! You know you can't trust me with that!" Nagisa says.

"Yeah, he'll come home with fifty cream breads." Rei says.

How are their voices penetrating my fool-proof ear plugs! Are they using megaphones? I throw my magazine down and groan, I wish to god Hana was free for at least one freaking day to save me from the weirdness my life has become.

"Go talk to Gou, mom left her the money when she went away." Rin says, and on my gosh I am going to kill him so many times in my mind while on the way to the store. Because that's it, isn't it? In about three seconds I'll have a Nagisa in my room, and unless I can convince him that food appears in our house by sacrificing really annoying blond boys, I haven't got much chance.

"Gou! Great idea." I knew it. I freaking knew it.

So what do you know? Skip twenty minutes in the future and I'm in the store with Nagisa and Rei. Nagisa is talking my ear off about what happened when he walked in on Rin and Haru and Rei is telling him how completely inappropriate that is given that Rin is my brother. But Nagisa has no filter I swear. Little kids were looking at us, parents were ushering those children away in disgust. All because Nagisa gets a cheap thrill from annoying my easily riled brother.

"This is boring, can we go look at the sweets?" Nagisa says, clinging to my arm like an unwanted growth.

"Vegetables are an essential dietary requirement, Nagisa, Gou is right to spend so much time deciding which to buy." Rei points out, pushing his glasses onto his nose in that scholarly way he does.

Actually, Rei, you're kinda wrong. I'm trying to decide whether a potato or a cucumber would do more damage when I hit Nagisa over the head with it. I'm almost sure the potato would do the most damage, but the cucumber would be more resilient. Hm...life decisions.

"Hey! I know! You guys go look for sweets! I'll meet you somewhere else!" I say, because that's the perfect plan to ditch the dweebs!

Rei really doesn't want to go, I can just tell. I send him the look of undying fury and he finally gets the hint. We agree to meet out front of the store when we are done. I wander around the rest of the store helplessly sighing to myself. I'm getting every weird look under the sun because I have fifty cream breads in my basket. What is life coming to?

"Gou?" I had been busy trying to decide which cakes Rin would hate more, just to annoy him. But then someone is calling my name and my heart begins fluttering like a bird with only one wing, frantically and weirdly.

I turn around and there is Seijuurou and damn. If I didn't have the weeniest crush on him before I sure do now. He's in running gear, his legs and arms bulging out against the tight restraints of his clothes. I really want to fan myself with my shopping list, glittering sweat dribbles down his tanned skin and how is any girl supposed to resist that?

"Seijuurou! Fancy seeing you here!" I say. He seems to pop up whenever I need my sanity restored, which isn't a good thing considering I've hardly been able to get him out of my head since seeing him last week. Silly Gou! Stop being such a teenage girl!

"I know! Twice in two weeks, we didn't even see each other this much when we were coaching rival teams!" He laughs, and I swear my heart melts into whatever crappy stuff they put inside Nagisa's cream breads.

"Usually that was because I was too busy trying to drown the morons on my team." I say, rolling my eyes.

He smiles, looking into my basket and nodding. "I guess you've got a blond kid following you around putting stuff in your basket, huh? Either that or your brother has really let himself go." He says.

Oh for goodness sake. I actually snort at his joke and I go so red it looks like I'm the one who's been out jogging. Great one, Gou! Way to look sexy and mysterious, you just snorted in front of the guy you're crushing on! What a loser! He looks surprised to say the least, but then thank god he laughs too. Whether it's at me or with me I don't care, I just care that he's laughing and not backing away slowly.

"You've got a really cute laugh, Gou." He says, flushing red himself.

Brain to Gou. Brain to Gou. Come in Gou! Nope. Nothing. There was an arrow in my heart, angels were singing, bunnies with flower crowns were running around my feet as flying unicorns danced around my head. Cute? He thinks my snort laugh is cute? The feels, ugh, I can't take it!

"Oh crap, that didn't just happen." I say, putting my hand over my mouth.

"Don't sweat it, I won't tell anyone. Though, it was sweet. If you can't snort with laughter at Rin's expense then whose can you?" He says.

"You make a good point." I say, smiling. "Hey, so it was cool seeing you again. I'd like to stick around but my Nagisa senses are telling me he's close by." Of course I can tell he's close by, he's in the adjoining aisle laughing his head off at whatever he could possibly find so funny in this store. I do not want to the torture of explaining to Rin why I was blushing bright red while talking to Seijuurou, and no doubt Nagisa wouldn't keep the secret safe.

"I did think that was his laugh, no worries, you go back to your duties as babysitter. Maybe we'll see each other again soon." He says, turning to go the other way.

I wave and mutter 'I hope so' under my breath so he just can't hear it. Oh man, I have it so bad. I'm a girl with fifty cream breads and a heart fit to burst, that can't be good, right? Sigh. I really need Hana to break up with her boyfriend.

* * *

Two weeks later...

We went to the mall in the next town over because they were having some magic sale on all swimsuits. I don't even know how I got roped in to going, but by lunch time and after Haru had brought his third swimsuit I was losing the will to live really quickly. Then when Rei and Rin got into a heated argument about the durability and fit of swim caps, I was officially out of there.

Now I'm sitting on the train, alone, contemplating the meaning of my existence. Also I might be contemplating just how much of the entirety of the snack cart I can buy without making me look like a greedy pig. I sigh and sink further into my uncomfortable seat as we pull into another station. I notice it is the Samezuka stop, and most of the people getting on are students. I scan the crowds to see if there is anyone I know and oh my gosh. I see red hair and for a minute I panic that it might be Momo Mikoshiba but I'm so wrong! Its Seijuurou! If now isn't my chance then when else would be? Man up Gou! I swallow my pride, stand up and slowly slink over to where he's sitting. He didn't notice me as he got on, so this is all you, Gou. No snorting this time.

"Seijuurou!" I say as I hold onto the bar for dear life. I can't just sit next to him, can I? Not when the train is pretty empty and there are loads of seats, I would look way too obvious!

He peers up and his face lights up. I'm almost sure I'm swooning, not that I even really know what swooning means but I'm sure I am. "Gou!" He smiles. "What are you doing here?"

"I went with the morons to buy swim suits. I lost the will to live shorty after Rei began going on about how the strap of a goggle can make for better water resistance." I say, sighing. Still not ready to relive that annoyance.

He laughs. "I usually just pick the one that fits best." He says.

I nod. "That was Rin's argument, and I really mean argument. Man, it was painful to watch so I had to come home." I say, leaning against the bar helplessly.

"Hey, why don't you come sit here? Don't want to get trampled by all testosterone that'll be getting off the bus soon enough." He says, smiling.

I gladly take the seat, blushing because those seats are like really small and I'm touching arms with him. Geez, he really is gorgeous up close. I've never stopped and just looked at him before, but he's got like the cutest nose, the most perfect eyes and well, those muscles don't go amiss either.

We talk for the whole hour it takes to get back and I can't remember the last time someone truly made me laugh so hard everything hurts. By the time the train rolls into Iwatobi station I know I can't just let him leave on the off chance I might see him again. We stand on the platform awkwardly, both looking at each other. I think maybe he's being reserved because I was a little bit freaked out by his over-keenness the year before. Maybe that's why he really looks like he wants to ask me out but he's holding back. I suppose, I kinda did owe him that one.

"Say, if you're not doing anything, wanna go grab an ice-cream or something?" I ask, trying to hide my evident blush.

"Huh? Oh..." He's red too, and oh gosh how cute is that? "Yeah! I'd love that!"

So yeah. We go for ice-cream, and it is the most perfect thing you can ever imagine. Even if I get so flustered I grab the ice-cream instead of the cone, he just laughs it off and hands me like a thousand napkins. We walk down the beach and talk until its dark. By which point we both have to go, and despite my refusal he is adamant about walking me to my door.

We arrive and Rin is shouting something. Goodness only knows what's gone on this time, I don't really care enough to wonder. Seijuurou and I stand there, watching each other intently as we both struggle to find the words. 'I really, _really_ like you!' that's what I want to say, but I am such a wimpy chicken that I just can't.

"I had fun tonight, it was really great being able to spend some time with just you, Gou." He says, and gosh he can't even meet my eyes he's so nervous. How precious is that?

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone about the ice-cream thing." I smile, leaning back against the door.

He snorts with laughter, and in turn we both start laughing. "Just... don't be a stranger, okay?" He says, and I can tell he doesn't want to go. I don't want him to go either! Why did those losers have to come home? Why couldn't I just have him round to make up for the tea and ice-cream I now owe him!

"I wont." I say, smiling. "How long until you go back to college?"

He frowns, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Oh, well not for a month but I might have to go back earlier. We have a comp in Tokyo that's kind of a big deal." He says.

"Wow. You're really going places with your swimming, huh?" I say, trying to hide the disappointment from my voice.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just..." He pauses and sighs. "I just wish we could have spent more time together."

The butterflies in my stomach began to whip up a whirlwind and I can't take it. I grab his collar (thank god I'm on a step so I can reach) and I pull him towards me. His lips touch mine and I swear those angels are back, screaming into my ear that this is so right, Cupid is literally firing his crossbow at my heart. I'm on a cloud, and I'm never getting off. His lips are so hesitant, so soft against mine, and it doesn't even register I have given away my first kiss to someone who might not even like me that way.

Slowly, his lips move back against mine and that's it. I'm in love. He holds me so gently, so tenderly and I lean back against the door again, allowing him to hold me even closer.

"You don't now how long I've wanted that, Gou." He whispers against my lips.

"I didn't ever stop to notice what was right in front of me." I say, my eyes staring into his unsure yellow ones. "But I get it now. I like you. I really like you."

"I like you too." He says, and the bridge of his nose is so red it looks like he has a fever. "Maybe if you were my girlfriend, I would be able to stick around, at least for a little longer, before going back to college." He says, his soft hand tilting my chin up.

I smile, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Well I suppose I'll just have to become your girlfriend then." I say.

His face lights up and I'm goo. Nothing but goo. Call me Goo Matsuoka. "I could work with that." He says, leaning in to kiss me again.

Its almost perfect. I say almost because we lean against the door a little too much and go flying into the house. The noise of course got everyone's attention and they all come bounding down the stairs to see Seijuurou and I in the most compromising position ever, with him right on top of me.

I'm just lucky Haruka and Makoto hold Rin back before he can murder Seijuurou. They at least gave us enough chance to explain. Rin wasn't massively pleased, but the others were over the moon. Nagisa of course didn't stop teasing us, and well, I can't tell if Haru is ever pleased most of the time. But the point is, as summer went on I fell more and more in love with my boyfriend, and Rin just grew to accept it. Heck, he even came to like it! It just meant he had his friend round all the time, and it certainly gave me some reprieve from dealing with all the boys on my own. Suffice to say, that summer just so happened to be one pretty damn awesome one. Even when Momo found out and cried for ages about how Seijuurou had betrayed him, heck, he was too young for me anyway. As long as I had Seijuurou, the weird scenario of my life just seemed to make a lot more sense.


End file.
